Evolve
by Rymwho
Summary: Se fue hace 7 años y regreso pero ya no es el mismo chico pastelero débil de ante. GB!Paige


A/N: No estaba muerto! solo andaba de parranda. este fic nació de forma extraña. lo inicie cuando termine de jugar Spec Ops the line y Mafia 2...así que no se sorprendan si ven guiños a SOTL :) a por cierto también es un genderbender!Paige ¡Ah! esa creo que ni se la esperaban.

Bueno disfruten.

* * *

― ¡Percy! ―Dijo un sonriente chico de cabello negro viendo a su mejor amigo saliendo de esa terminal del avión.

― ¿Caleb? ―Pregunto el chico de cabello castaño rojizo sorprendido.

― El mismo ―se apunta así mismo con una sonrisa.

― ¡Caleb! ―Dice animadamente. Ambos se abrazan felizmente después de no verse en 7 largos años.

Ambos se separan y Caleb camina alrededor de su amigo viéndolo detenidamente de pies a cabeza sin perderse un solo detalle.

― Eh pero mira como haz cambiado; ya no eres ese chico escuálido como antes y de seguro que ahora eres alguien importante en el ejército.

Ambos adultos caminan hacía la salida del aeropuerto pero justo a lado de las grandes puertas automáticas había 2 hombres con traje negro y lentes negros que charlaban entre ellos mientras veían a la gente pasar. Caleb al verlos bajo su cabeza como si se tratara de ocultar.

Ambos salieron del aeropuerto.

Era un día caluroso pero no desagradable en Pensilvania incluso para ser invierno. Aunque Percy dudaba que se mantuviera igual cuando lleguen a Rosewood donde el clima era mas fácil que cambie.

―Wow Caleb ¿este auto es tuyo? ―Pregunta Percy sorprendido al ver un Mustang de los 70's que estaba en perfecto estado.

―Exacto. ―Saca las llaves y se los muestra a Percy que aún tenía cara de incredulidad.

― ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

―Trabajando obviamente.

Ambos se suben al Mustang y se marchan a Rosewood. Después de 1 hora de camino en silencio Toby decide hablar.

―Y dime ¿Cómo te fue en Dubai? ―Pregunta.

―Un maldito Infierno

―Eso no suena bien

―En por que nada estaba bien absolutamente NADA bien ―Se queja―. Unos locos se apoderaron de la ciudad después de la 'Gran Tormenta' hicieron que la gente que se supone que rescataríamos se pusieron en contra nuestra…

Caleb se mantuvo en silencio escuchando atentamente lo que decía su amigo. Hace días leyó que la ciudad de Dubai o lo que queda de ella necesitaba una evacuación urgentemente antes de que la poca gente de ahí muriese por falta de alimentos o en caso de que llegue otra gran tormenta.

― y cuando regresas?

― Ya no regresare ―Dice con simpleza―. Fui dado de baja en el ejército por que según ellos mi salud mental estaba 'inestable' pues mejor para mí.

― mmh pero yo te veo perfectamente bien.

Percy se mantuvo en silenció a eso último que dijo su amigo.

― ¿Y tu? ¿Qué has hecho con tu vida?

― Pues eh estado trabajando ya sabes esa gente que tiene paga mas alta.

― Te estabas codiciando con gente alta en mi ausencia?

― Debo avanzar.

―Interesante.

Después de otra hora hablando llegaron a Rosewood. Percy miro por la ventana del auto para ver que tanto ha cambiado la ciudad en sus 7 años de ausencia. Se decepciono al ver que el pueblo seguía siendo pueblo y no ha cambiado mucho, bueno vale que había nuevos edificios que no conocía, pero fuera de eso todo seguía igual.

― Sabes? ―Comenzo Caleb―. Cuando te llevaron tu familia quedo destrozada y luego los problemas vinieron; tu padre falleció, tu madre resiste pero se ve que ya no puede, y bueno tu hermana se casó con el bueno para nada de Philiph.

― ¿A qué viene todas estas palabras?

Caleb no contesta, luego suelta un gran suspiro aparcando el coche.

―Lo siento se que fue mi culpa que ocurriera todo esto y que en esa noche me debieron llevar a mí y no a ti.

El castaño se queda en silenció

―Escucha Cy quiero que en esta noche te quedes aquí pero mañana quiero que me llames y podremos hablar de negocios ―se mete al auto nuevamente y se marcha―.

oooooooooooooo

Percy se levantó de su cama y se estiro con cansancio por primera vez en meses durmió por fin en una cama pero su colchón estaba en tan mal estado que ya extrañaba los sacos de dormir que usaba en el ejército.

Se cambió rápidamente y se puso su chaqueta de piel café claro junto a unos pantalones azules ya desgastados. Hizo una nota mental de comprarse luego ropa nueva.

Salió de su habitación y vio a su madre que preparaba el desayuno mientras tarareaba alguna canción claramente feliz.

Ayer cuando llego Percy a la puerta de su casa se quedó paralizado se le olvido por unos segundos como tocar una puerta después de tanto tiempo afuera añoraba estar de regreso ¿pero ahora? Toco la puerta y no respondió nadie, volvió a tocar nuevamente y lo mismo. Tal vez nadie estaba en casa así que se dio la vuelta para marcharse luego escucho una voz femenina detrás de él.

― ¿Percy?

― Hola…Ma

oooooooooooo

―Buenos días madre

―Buenos días Per.

―Parece que hoy estás de buenas.

―Por que no debería estarlo? ―pregunta riendo un poco―. Por fin tengo devuelta a mi pequeño por cierto deberías marcarle a tu hermana.

oooooooooooo

Cuando Percy llego a la dirección indicada por Caleb se maravilló por las lujosas casas residenciales de esa zona que era algo que sin duda no podría pagar. Aun no se explicaba como su amigo podría pagar para vivir en esta zona.

―Maldito cabron con suerte ―Murmura.

―Oye Cy ―Escucha y voltea su cabeza para ver a Toby que estaba recargado encima del capote de su Mustang. tenía una pequeña sonrisa estaba divertido al escuchar como su amigo lo maldecia―. Espero que sepas manejar.

―Bueno mientras estaba en Italia maneje un Buzzer.

entrecierra los ojos confundido.

― ¿Que rayos es un Buzzer?

―Olvídalo.

oooooooooooooo

Ambos llegaron a The Brew. Una vieja cafetería famosa que frecuentaba mucho con sus amigos cuando aún estaban en duodécimo grado.

Ambos entraron y ambos adultos tomaron una gran respiración por el olor a café y panecillos que tanto le gustaban a ambos y después de años de no estar ahí Percy se sintió en la gloria nuevamente.

― Hola Percy― Dice una chica morena con cabello negro tiene una genuina sonrisa en su rostro al ver el chico tratando de decir algo.

― Emily…

― La misma

― ¿Qué haces aquí? ―Pregunto enfadado.

La última vez que vio a Emily fue hace 1 mes mientras sobrevolaban Dubai antes de que comenzara su misión ahí, No creía que se volverían a encontrar pero ahora estaba enfrente de el.

― Trabajo aquí..

― pue-

― Wow― Interviene Caleb claramente estaba incomodo por la gran tensión que se formo de repente en el lugar―. ¿Se conocen?

―Por supuesto ―ambos dicen al mismo tiempo.

―Y tu debes ser Caleb ―le da la mano― Percy me hablaba mucho de ti

El chico sonríe ante esto.

―Ohhh ya me extrañabas ―pone sus manos en su pecho justo en la parte donde estaba su corazón― ¿Qué decía de mi?

―Decía buenas cosas de ti y las cartas que le enviabas mostraban su mejor parte pero a veces solo decía 'Como puedo tener un imbécil como mejor amigo?' ―La morena disfruto como la felicidad del chico se iba.

Percy empieza a toser fuertemente mientras que la sonrisa de Caleb se borraba de su cara.

― ¿Sabes? También te extrañe mucho…'amigo'

Percy agarra el brazo de Emily y la arrastra a una esquina vacía lejos de la gente para que pudieran hablar en privado. La morena hizo una mueca de dolor por la fuerza que el excapitán hacía en su brazo pero no dijo nada.

― ¿Qué haces aquí realmente? ―Exige el castaño―.

―Trabajar. Ya te lo dije.

― Dime…

La morena suelta un suspiro cansado.

― Esta bien. Los superiores están preocupados por ti…

― ¿Por mi? ¿O por su seguridad?

― Ambas. Escucha ellos creen que no estas mentalmente 'estable' ―remarca la ultima palabra―.

Percy se queda en silencio por unos segundos antes de comenzar hablar nuevamente.

―Por favor mi salud mental está muy estable en estos momentos.

― ¿Estable? Por favor Percy mataste a un pelotón completo de soldados.

―Fue una justificación valida

― ¿Falta de agua?

― Para el bien común

― Entre toda esa gente había Mujeres y niños

―Creo que ya acabamos de hablar, Sargento.

oooooooooooo

―Buenos días Toby ―Saluda Caleb a un chico de cabello negro que estaba sentado tomando un café.

― ¿Quién es él? ―Pregunta.

― El es Percy

― ¿El soldado?

Asiente

― Creo que el sería el indicado ¿Qué me dices?

El chico ve fijamente a Percy y este se sintió incomodo ante la mirada de Toby.

― Parece perfecto.

* * *

a/N: Me alegro de que hayan disfrutado esta cosa que ni yo se que es pero esperen próximamente una actualización de TWOM que no me eh olvidado de ese fic.


End file.
